Data blending blends data from multiple data sources in a single visualization. The data blending may be different from row-level joins. Rather, data blending may be used when a user wants to view related data from multiple data sources in a single visualization. To blend the data, the data must be retrieved from the different data sources using different queries. This requires queries to the different databases. When the data is received, the database system can blend the data together in a single visualization. In some cases, performing a query that blends data from different data sources is difficult for a system to process.